


Ben and Callum see Simon while on their date night

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Dominant, Flirting, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealous, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Swear Words, Swearing, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, cumming, drunk, flirt, moan, simon - Freeform, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum are on their weekly date night when Simon interrupts their conversation to ask Callum out.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Ben and Callum see Simon while on their date night

It’s a random Friday night in April, Ben and Callum are on their weekly date night. They had wore their best clothes that made both of their bodies stand out with the tightness. They’d been to a posh restaurant for a meal but didn’t want the night to end yet so they went to the Albert for a few drinks before they went home.

They had been at the Albert about an hour when Callum gets up to go and get the next round, the bar is in clear view of the booth they’re sat in so Ben sits watching his sexy boyfriend while he gets the drinks, a guy comes to stand next to Callum, Ben thinks he’s just ordering drinks but he starts to engage in conversation. Callum is all smiles and there’s a few laughs exchanged Ben is confused as he doesn’t recognise the man standing next to Callum he’s sure he knows all of Callum’s friends or work colleagues.

The men chat for about 5 minutes, it’s ended with a touch of Callum’s arm and a blush from him back towards the man, Callum brings the drinks back over to Ben sitting down and placing his hand on his thigh rubbing with a sweet smile on his face but Ben can’t help what’s going round in his head. “Who was that guy?” Ben questions abruptly, “oh just some bloke I know from a while back haven’t seen him for ages” “you looked happy to see him, old friend?” “Erm something like that”. Callum quickly changes the conversation and Ben isn’t satisfied with the answer he got he’s still unsure about this guy.

Ben doesn’t question Callum again as he doesn’t want to ruin the night they’ve had a good time up until that random guy, they both sit drinking and chatting for around another hour. They’re in mid conversation when they’re interrupted by the guy “hey Callum if you ever want to meet up here’s my number” and the guys gone as quick as he slides the paper across the table.

Ben is furious, has that guy really just hit on Callum while he was sat there with him? Ben spits out “old friend? I don’t think old friends ask you out by sliding you their number Callum” Callum’s face looks a mixture of mortified and scared. “Who is he Callum?!” Bens voice is raised now. Callum fiddles with his beer bottle label and quietly says “I I met him back in January his names Simon ”, “and what? You became really good mates with him did you?” “ we went on a date”. They’ve both never discussed what went on in their personal lives during the breakup, Callum never asked because he knew how Ben dealt with his sadness and Ben never brought it up.

Bens face falls he looks like he could burst out crying. “Oh” is all he can get out he’s speechless the thought of Callum with another man has knocked the wind out of him. Callum doesn’t know what to say or do he didn’t think that he’d ever see Simon again. A few minutes later Ben looks down at his hands and mumbles “did you did you sleep with him?” Callum cups his face making him look directly at him “No Ben I never, I could barely engage in a full conversation with him my mind was on you the whole time, I walked out and left him while he was in the toilets” Ben has tears forming in his eyes and his lip is wobbling, Callum continues “the thought of kissing anyone else, of touching anyone else disgusted me the only person I wanted was you”. Ben launches at him crashing their lips together, it’s desperate and needy.

Ben pulls away and sadly says “I’m sorry I put you through that I really am” Callum smiles and replies “it’s okay it got us to where we are now I wouldn’t change anything for the world, I love you” “I love you too” Ben smiles and gives Callum another kiss.

Later that night they get back to Callum’s flat, edging on being drunk, they get two bottles of water from the fridge knowing they’ll need them when they wake up in the morning. They get in the bedroom Callum gets undressed just in his boxers now lies on the bed putting his phone on charge. Suddenly Ben is on top of him pinning his arms above his head, he starts attacking his mouth and cheeks with kisses. “I can’t believe that guy could of kissed you, touched you” he grunts biting at Callum’s neck hard, so hard Callum winces. Ben pulls back “and he actually had the cheek to come on to you while you was sat with me? Who does he think he is aye he’ll never have you, he’ll never see you like this, never get to hear the way you moan” he bites down on Callum’s neck again thrusting his crotch into Callum’s boxers. Callum isn’t quiet sure what’s happening but he knows he’s turned on.

“Say it, say he’ll never have you” Ben says aggressively. Callum whimpers out “he’ll never have me I’m yours Ben all yours”. “Yeah you are fucking mine Callum, you got that? This body belongs to me” he slides down Callum’s body gripping at his hard cock through his boxers Callum lets out a moan. 

Ben undresses himself quickly before returning to Callum’s cock he drags his boxers down his legs, kissing all the way up his thighs reaching his cock, he takes the head in his mouth licking and sucking at it, he wants to make sure Callum knows who he belongs to.

He works at Callum’s cock until he knows he’s nearly at his orgasm pulling back and going to get the lube, “Ben I’m I’m close” Callum whines. Ben comes back with the lube, “you’re not gonna cum until I let you” he smirks. He dribbles the lube on his fingers pushing one into Callum’s hole without any warning which causes him to jerk. He adds another one pulling in and out getting the hole open. He then adds a third scraping Callum’s prostate before he gets his cock ready. He pours lube on his cock and pushes the head in, he lets Callum adjust before he pushes his cock all the way in, he lets out a loud sigh at the feeling of Callum’s warmth around his cock.

After a few strokes Ben starts to quicken the pace slamming in and out of Callum causing them both to let out loud moans. “Who do you belong to Callum” he blurts out. “You Ben you” Callum replies breathlessly, “would you rather this was Simon fucking you? Aye would you” he’s staring right into Callum’s eyes now not slowing his pace still slamming into Callum “no of course not I only want you” Callum whimpers. A few strokes later Ben is coating the walls of Callum’s hole with his cum having one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He grabs Callum’s cock giving it a few swift strokes and Callum is cumming all over his own stomach with a load groan and his legs shaking.

It takes a couple of minutes for them both to come down from their orgasms they’ve never been that intense before. Ben is laying next to Callum sweat dripping down his forehead and chest, Callum turns to look at him and all he can get out is “wow”. A few minutes later Ben starts to laugh “yeah I guess seeing Simon hit on you and knowing you’d actually been on a date with him got to me”. “I I can’t believe how amazing that was it was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had” Callum shakily blurts out. 

Yeah Callum knows exactly who he belongs to.


End file.
